SPICE (wMatsui)
by Dasu-kun
Summary: SPICE versión wMatsui: Todos saben de mi gusto por los juegos peligrosos, rosar sus labios y divertirme con sus adorables gestos, adoro que me adoren tanto pero deseo que alguien me ame, por favor ámame…


**SPICE**

**Siempre he tenido la suerte de mi lado, no importa quién sea si quiero una chica la consigo; adoro a las chicas lindas, creo que ellas existen para mí, pero yo no puedo vivir para alguna en especial, todas son dueñas de mí... **

**Todos saben de mi gusto por los juegos peligrosos, rosar sus labios y divertirme con sus adorables gestos, adoro que me adoren tanto pero deseo que alguien me ame, por favor ámame…**

Matsui jurina, la estudiante más popular del colegio, todas mueren por estar entre sus brazos… ahora mismo ella está con un pequeño grupo de chicas, es la hora del almuerzo y todas desean comer a su lado, un hermoso harem…

-Juri-chan di ah~ - y jurina prueba cada bocadillo que le ofrecen, regalando una caricia en sus rostros, para ellas eso es satisfacción.

**No quiero sentir un juego de caricias y falso amor, deseo perderme como ellas en mí, deseo perderme en ti, el sabor de tus labios… algún día lo tendré…**

Por el pasillo de su salón ve pasar a la única persona que parece inalcanzable para ella -Re…- se pone de pie y se despide de sus acompañantes, besando a cada una, después sigue a aquella estudiante.

**Te miro por los pasillos, siempre deambulando de la sala de profesores hacia algún otro desconocido lugar, siempre busco el momento oportuno pero comienzo a odiar todo lo que me rodea, porque no me miras… mírame y sabré que te puedo tener… **

-¡Juri-chan!- y más chicas la rodean, impidiéndole el paso, todas quieren abrazarla, ella no tiene otra opción más que complacerlas, acaricia sus rostros y les sonríe galantemente.

**Siento sus manos entrelazarse con las mías, sé qué es lo que buscan de mí, una hermosa aventura de ensueño, eso es fácil para mí, dime… ¿qué clase de aventura deseas para ti? Te prometo cumplir cada pequeño y gran capricho, solo ámame con todo tu ser… esclavízame para siempre… **

Se encuentra en un club nocturno al que acostumbra ir a pesar de su edad, siempre acompañada por alguien con quien jugar, intercambio de palabras, roces furtivos, besos ardientes…

-Jurina… podríamos divertirnos más si vamos al lugar que te dije –

-Claro, eso sería inolvidable para mí – besa la mano de su acompañante y le ayuda a ponerse de pie, salen del club y se dirigen a un lugar prohibido…

**En las noches de fiesta es cuando más diversión consigo… ¿sabes que guardo para ti lo más importante de mí? No importa cuántas chicas pasen por mis brazos, no te puedo olvidar… porque tú eres especial…**

**Y te veo ahora en la clase de deporte… soy tu admiradora número uno, te lo aseguro; adoro tu expresión serena, adoro tu sonrisa tierna, eres un ángel para mí… **

-Ahí está…- dice para sí mientras mira la práctica del club de tiro con arco, se encuentra en las gradas de la cancha de basquetbol, en lo más alto de ese lugar puede ver al club de esa chica, puede verla practicar.

-Entonces le dije que sería buena idea invitarte… ya sabes… podríamos… - la chica que la abraza tan fogosamente se da cuenta que jurina no le presta atención- juri-chan ¿a dónde estás mirando?- y le muerde la oreja.

-Nada en especial, por cierto me encantaría ir contigo- dicho esto, jurina le devuelve la mordida en el cuello.

**Quiero estar cerca de ti…**

**Cada vez que alguien deja una carta en tu casillero… ¿sabes lo sencillo que es deshacerme de ellas? Con solo pedirlo alguien se encargará de arruinar tu deseo… **

-¿Sabes cuál es el casillero de matsui rena?- pregunta a una chica de grado inferior mientras le besa la palma de la mano.

-S… sí- responde tímidamente.

-¿Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?- besa su oreja.

-Lo… lo que tú me pidas…-

-Alguien ha puesto una carta ahí, quiero que me traigas esa carta y escondas los zapatos de la dueña de ese casillero, si lo haces bien, tendrás una dulce recompensa…- susurra en su oído.

**No permitiré que alguien más tenga tu atención… por favor, detén este dolor, ya no soporto más este fuerte amor… **

**Al despertar siempre sonríen y te imagino en cada una de ellas, no te imaginas cuántas veces te he hecho mía con ellas… Odio este agridulce amor… **

**Ayer me divertí mucho más que cualquier otra ocasión… eres la dueña y culpable de mis pensamientos llenos de deseo… no puedo olvidarte con nada, temo por este dolor, odio verte sonriendo a alguien más… por favor no me odies… por favor no me mires… **

Hay tres chicas más en esa enorme cama, ella sonríe como siempre y las besa, mira hacia la ventana y lo recuerda, el día anterior la vio caminando mano con mano con alguien más, sonreía de una forma tan hermosa que odió a la persona que la acompañaba… también se odió…

**Te atrapé en la oscura habitación y me miraste con molestia, sé qué estás pensando pero no lo puedo evitar, sabes cómo soy… y te desagrada, este amor agridulce también me desagrada… **

**Intento besarte y me das una bofetada, debería acostumbrarme a esto, sí… duele este amor, mucho más que una noche de resaca… mucho más que verte durmiendo en mi cama… esperándome…**

**Ya no soporto más este dolor, no entiendo al amor, es lo más absurdo que jamás haya conocido, esto es un error, por favor detén mi dolor… por favor destrúyeme…**

-¿Jurina…?- se aleja un paso hacia atrás y choca contra la pared, está acorralada… y sus manos tiemblan.

-Por favor, solo una noche…- jurina susurra en su oído y coloca sus manos a los costados de la otra – por favor, hazme el am…- antes de terminar la frase una bofetada la detiene.

**Es noche y llueve, sé que no puedes escapar, no importa lo que hagas, no te puedes alejar de mí, lo has intentado tantas veces, por favor deja de fingir que no lo recuerdas… **

-Vuelve a quererme…- jurina la toma de las muñecas y besa su cuello- ámame como lo hacías antes de llegar aquí…- muerde su hombro, en un arrebato de desesperación le quita la blusa - ¡solo quiero que me ames!- y la abraza con fuerza.

-¡Jurina… detente, me lastimas, juri… me haces daño!- comienza a forcejear pero es más débil que ella, su desventaja es más notoria cuando jurina la arroja contra la cama, su cama… y se sienta sobre ella quedando atrapada debajo de sus piernas, nuevamente agarrando sus muñecas, perdiéndose en esa imagen… - jurina me estás asustando…- y comienza a llorar…

**Ódiame… ódiame… me odio…**

-Te amo, rena- dice antes de besarla por la fuerza, rena intenta resistirse en medio del llanto, sintiendo cómo jurina agarra sus muñecas con una mano y la otra comienza a bajar hasta su falda.

-… Esto no es amor… - ya no se resiste, tampoco parece asustada, es como un cuerpo vacío… y jurina comienza a llorar.

-¿Entonces qué es el amor?- pregunta desabrochando la falda de la otra – ¿por qué no me puedes amar? Siempre has sabido de mis sentimientos y me rechazas cada vez que me acerco a ti… ¡¿Dime entonces qué debo hacer para que me ames?! – suelta las muñecas de la otra y está a punto de levantarse.

**No importa lo que haga, terminará todo mal, ¿por qué esforzarme por ti? No importa ya… esta conexión que había entre tú y yo desapareció ¿Por qué debe ser así? Quiero decirte la verdad, pero mis sentimientos indiferentes me detienen, mi confusión… tu confesión… todavía recuerdo el sabor de tu amor, era dulce sin muestra de dolor… **

Rena la detiene antes de que se pueda levantar, la jala obligándola a recostarse encima de ella y la baraza, jurina echa a llorar y corresponde el abrazo.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte- acaricia la cabeza de jurina – tú te alejaste con tus juegos de galantería- besa su frente y la mira a los ojos – sé que te diviertes con todas ellas, dime… ¿encontraste a alguien que te de satisfacción?- preguntó antes de besarla.

**Por favor ámame… solo un poco más, ámame hasta que el día logre llegar, ámame mientras nadie me pueda detener, hazme perder el control con tu amor… **

-Pero… -

-Sé lo que haces con todas ellas… ¿Por qué debería esperar a que dejes de jugar?- jurina se sorprende con esas palabras, se intenta poner de pie pero ahora rena la arroja contra la cama y se sienta encima de ella – no hay día en que no te mire disfrutar de sus muestras de afecto, no te imaginas cuántas veces he querido correr y besarte frente a ellas… me perteneces, a partir de hoy todo de ti me pertenece…- ahora ella agarra las muñecas de jurina y le muerde la clavícula dejando una marca en su piel - ¿cómo se sentirán tus amantes de una noche cuando sepan que jamás serás suya? Heh me pregunto… ¿qué harás?- entrelaza sus dedos con los de jurina – dime lo que harás…- dice antes de volver a morder la clavícula de jurina dejando otra marca.

**Ahora me pregunto qué es el amor, me tienes confundida, esto ha sido muy cruel… eres una deliciosa adicción… un precioso dolor… ahora me pregunto qué tan grande es nuestro amor… quiero recordar tu sabor…**

-¿Significa que todo este tiempo…? – jurina se incorporó, rena todavía sobre sus piernas.

-No es justo que solo tú juegues al amor – le sonrió con malicia antes de quitarle la blusa – me gustaría que me hicieras una promesa- la besa con pasión.

-… s-sí-

-Déjame monopolizarte, no vuelvas a jugar, yo estoy aquí, no necesitas nada más que a mí, eres mía-

-Hm! Siempre… -

Rena coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de jurina y la besa con pasión, se dejan caer en la cama, dejando libre todo su amor.

Se pueden escuchar gemidos, risitas, promesas de amor en la oscura habitación… una pequeña lámpara es la única luz, dejando ver las siluetas fundidas en su máxima expresión de amor.

Al despertar, jurina se encuentra rodeada en un abrazo por parte de rena quien todavía duerme tranquilamente, es domingo y no hay clases, se vuelve a dormir abrazándola, un rato después es rena quien despierta y besa a jurina para despertarla.

-Buenos días- dice y le sonríe, una sonrisa que jurina deseaba solo para ella.

-Buenos días- responde jurina aferrándose al cuerpo desnudo de rena, sonriendo como una chica enamorada.

-Eres hermosa cuando sonríes así- rena besa su frente y comienza a reír – eres muy diferente cuando estás conmigo-

-Porque te amo- jurina responde con timidez.

-Jejeje… te amo- rena repite.

-Rena-chan-

-¿Hm?-

-Soy tuya-

-Jajajaja y siempre lo serás- un beso lleno de amor.

-¿Juri-chan hoy te gustaría ir a mi casa? – una chica le invita de manera sugerente al salir del salón de clases.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer- sonríe como siempre y se aleja del lugar.

- Juri-chan mira lo que tengo para ti – otra chica se acerca en el pasillo y le ofrece una caja de almuerzo.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer- sonríe igual y sigue caminando, repitiendo ese tipo de escenas hasta llegar a la salida.

-Discúlpame rena-chan, acabo de terminar los deberes de la clase- saluda a la chica que la espera y le sonríe con ternura.

-No te preocupes, deberíamos darnos prisa si quieres que salgamos después- toma su mano y comienzan a correr, llegan a su habitación y cierran con llave, ríen y se abrazan, se dan pequeños besos y juegan.

Afuera en la puerta el letrero "MATSUI RENA, MATSUI JURINA".

Han pasado dos años desde que las hermanas matsui ingresaron al colegio, han pasado unos días desde que las hermanas matsui…

**Un terrible pecado es nuestro amor, jugando a escondernos en nuestra habitación y amarnos una vez más por siempre… esto es nuestro amor. **

**xxxxx-xxxxx**

**Notas de autor:**

**No sé cómo acabó así, en serio… **

**No planeaba que fuera incesto, de veras! **

**Perdóname mundo!**

**¬¬ mentira…**

**y de paso Rated M (why?!) no creo que sea muy necesariamente M... o tal vez sí.**

**¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! **

**No lo sé, solo pasó**

**Pensaba en kataomoi finally y escuchaba spice XD por eso el nombre (creo es obvio XD)**

**Vaya, que loco…bizarro...  
**

***Gracias soniic por el aviso n_n ya cambiado XD creo que así es suficiente ? XD  
**

**Y... mientras lo escribía (y como lo dejé) es un oneshot pero tenía ganas de hacer la versión de rena para aclarar los detalles de la versión de jurina, en fin que sí es un oneshot a menos que se me ocurra la otra versión (desde el lado de rena) XD de momento este trabajo está completo.**

**Me despido, saludos.**


End file.
